


Crashed (Into the Heart of You)

by belial



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belial/pseuds/belial
Summary: Yondu, fleeing from a battle, manages to escape in a small life-pod.  He crashes onto a lush, tropical planet that immediately feels like a place he can call home.  While hunting, he meets two of the planet’s indigenous species… not realizing they’ll become more important to him than anything else in the universe.





	1. Why Planning is Important

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely AU’d this fic. Kraglin and Peter are sabretooth tigers. Peter is young in this, maybe four or five. Kraglin is about seventeen. They are also half-brothers. Here’s [PETER](http://lemerg.com/data/wallpapers/6/725859.jpg) and here’s [KRAGLIN](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d3c95fdcb51d408508d153fa36b2e48a/tumblr_inline_n0k6dklJes1r8bwne.jpg).

Yondu groans his way back into consciousness, every part of him aching. He’s only approaching forty, but feels about a hundred. “Flark,” he mutters, raising an arm to hit the hydraulic lift and get the door of the life pod open. It disengages with a hiss, allowing him to stumble out into a humid, green jungle. 

If he becomes momentarily nostalgic, no one’s around to witness it.

He strips off his leather coat and does a sitrep; the pod’s communications system is damaged, but he may be able to fix it with some time and attention. The transmitter’s shot; his fuel and power cells are down to fifteen percent lifespan. But it looks like the nav-system’s operational, and he should be able to take off. Though he won’t make it far.

Shit.

On the positive side, the life pod is Yondu’s personal shuttle and he stocked it himself. When he goes through his gear, he’s grateful for his neurotic attention to detail at such a time. The seven by three pod is stocked with his yaka, a few dozen knives, two guns, a shit-ton of ammo, two canteens of water and water purifiers, dried jerky, matches, and a couple sets of clothes. He’s going to rough it, but he’s not going to die. He looks around, finds two suns, and examines the terrain as much as he can. He sees a rise in the jungle a few miles away, and decides to head towards it for a look at his temporary home.

Even without his coat, the temperature’s wickedly hot. He strips down to pants and boots, straps his yaka across his chest, and slides knives into his pants and belt. With weapons in place, he picks up a canteen and sets off towards the rise.

Thick undergrowth makes the trek slow and difficult, but Yondu doesn’t let it deter him from making his way towards the high point. He ambles along, climbs over brush and under logs, moving as quietly as he can despite the tough terrain.

He hears the scrambling sounds before he sees it.

He pushes through a patch of ferns and fronds to find himself in an open space, where he sees a tiny, striped ball of fur yowling at a much larger animal. The larger animal grunts in annoyance and digs a hooved foot at the ground. It lowers its head, bringing dangerous tusks within range of the… tiger? Yondu’s seen them in pictures, but never in reality.

And he may never see a tiger again as the porcine-creature charges. Without thinking, he whistles, sending his yaka hurling towards the larger animal. The tiger’s frozen in shock, and almost gets squashed when Yondu’s arrow spears the bigger animal through its skull. “For flark’s sake, move!” he shouts, and the noise spurs the cub to yowl and scamper to the side.

Yondu rushes towards the fallen animal, knife out, but it’s dead. The tiger’s caught in a bunch of twisting vines a foot away, crying pitifully. “For flark’s sake,” Yondu repeats. He slowly approaches the tiger, noting that – though it may be young – it’s got huge incisors of its own. “Don’t be thinkin’ ‘bout bitin’ me,” he scolds it.

The cub, as though it understands, quits mewling and stares up at Yondu with huge green eyes. Yondu bends, catches it by the scruff, and hauls it back to the flat floor of the jungle. “Whassa little thing like you doin’ out here by yer lonesome?” he asks it.

The cub huffs and licks its paw. Yondu chuckles. “Well. Since we’re stuck here together, whaddya say we eat that nasty bastard I just killed?”

The tiger blinks at Yondu twice. Yondu takes it as an affirmative and scoops up his new friend. “C’mon then,” he says, then laughs out loud when the animal nuzzles its furry little face into his neck. “You know you’re adorable, doncha.”

“Mew!”

“Uh-huh, I see how it is,” Yondu replies. He sets the tiger down on the ground and draws a larger knife from its sheath. “Stay out the way or ya could get hurt,” he warns it, then starts stripping the skin away from the dead animal.

Fifteen minutes later, he’s got a small fire going with a huge hunk of whatever-it-is roasting on a spit. The cub’s chewing on a piece of the heart and letting out the most adorable roar-growls that Yondu’s ever heard. “I ain’t never heard anything like ya,” he tells it, poking its skinny ribs. “Ya better slow down there or you’ll get a bellyache.”

“Mew!”

Yondu shakes his head and turns the spit, using his knife to strip away some of the cooked outer layer and shove it in his mouth. “Meat’s good too,” he says, holding out a piece of the animal to his furry companion. He sits down so not to loom over the tiny creature. “Here, try it.”

The cub scrunches up its nose but opens its mouth obediently. Yondu gives it a piece of the meat and it chews, then opens its mouth for another bite. “Like it?”

“Mew.”

Yondu takes his own bite, then feeds the cub, trading bites between them until the little animal can’t eat anymore. When it’s full, it stretches and meanders closer to Yondu’s lap, giving him big green eyes again. “Aww, cub. You wanna climb up here, doncha.”

“Mew?”

Yondu’s glad none of his crew can see him as he pats his lap. The tiger, accepting the invitation, immediately gets a paw in Yondu’s balls, stepping on them so he can hoist his body into Yondu’s lap. Yondu isn’t sure which one of them makes a more shrill sound… and he grabs the cub by its scruff again, hauling the tiny body away from his most tender bits. “Honestly, cat,” he grumbles. “Ya tryin’ ta kill me?”

No reply, not that Yondu’s really expecting one. He gathers the cub into the crook of his arm, turning it so it’s stomach remains exposed. He rubs the tiny tummy soothingly until the little animal curls up and falls asleep.

Yondu doesn’t mean to do the same, but somehow, he does. That’s the only reason the larger, angrier tiger ever manages to catch him by surprise.


	2. Introductions All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter proves to be even more adorable, Kraglin is heartbreakingly sweet, and Yondu finds out he's a cat person.

It starts with a roar, aggressive and threatening, and ends with a confused choke. That’s what wakes Yondu from his deep sleep, and what startles him so badly that he almost drops the tiny cargo off his chest. “Flark!”

Within seconds, Yondu has his feet beneath him, the yaka out of its sheath, and the cub… well, the cub’s tucked in one arm and his other hand holds a knife.

Except the tiger – the huge, six feet, thousand plus pounds of tiger – doesn’t do anything but stare at him, head tilted to the side. It looks more confused than Yondu feels. He takes a small step backwards, and the big cat follows the movement. Slowly. Non-threateningly. Yondu isn’t sure whether to kill the larger animal, but it’s his little cub that makes the decision. “MEW!”

The big cat leaps backwards, ears perked. It releases a mournful noise, and the tiny cub waves a paw at it. “MEW.”

“ROAR!”

“MEW.”

“ROAR!”

“MEW.”

“Enough!” Yondu shouts, drawing both sets of eyes back to him. “Do I assume you’re his momma?”

The large tiger looks so affronted that Yondu bursts out laughing at the lunacy of the situation. “Okay, not his momma, then. His daddy?”

The big cat shakes his head, shakes it again, and then…

And then…

The cat’s fur ripples, disappearing into naked flesh. The animal vanishes, replaced by a young man with pale skin, giant blue-grey eyes, the same sharp teeth, and a mohawk. “I am his _kin-of-the-same-mother_ ,” the boy says. “I am _Krah-a-gah-la-hin_ , -or _swift-knife-in-tall-grass_. You hold _P’a-eye-ah-tah_ , or _He who is lord of the stars_. Who are you, and why do you carry my _kin-of-the-same-mother_ so?”

“’M Yondu Udonta,” Yondu says. “Ain’t sayin’ what it means. I found your brother about to be squashed by that pig thing over yonder. Saved him, fed him, and gave him a cuddle. Why’s he out here alone?”

The boy scowls. “He slipped away and I’ve been tracking him, Yah…yah…Yahndu.”

“It’s a bitch to pronounce,” Yondu says. “I ain’t even sure I’ll say your name right. Kraglin? Is that close enough? An’ the cub is Peter?”

Kraglin tilts his head in the same manner he does as a cat. “That name is pleasing to me,” he says. “And close enough to my own.”

Before they can continue their conversation, Peter squirms loose and Yondu sets him down before he can hurt himself. The tiny cub shifts into skin the same way his brother did. “I Peter!” the little boy says, grinning proudly. “I like Peter. Kraglin, he fed me like Father did! Bites!”

Kraglin glances up sharply at Yondu, and Yondu arches an eyebrow. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“It is unusual for others to treat _cubs-not-theirs_ with kindness,” he says, quietly. “So it seems I am twice now in your debt. Once for my bro…brother’s life, and once for your care.”

“Ain’t nothin’,” Yondu replies, uncomfortable for some reason. He can’t help but flick his eyes over the lovely, naked boy in front of him. Kraglin, not Peter. “Glad ta do it.”

“I have not seen one like you before,” Kraglin says. “Where do you come from?”

Yondu points up. “From the stars, boy. M’ ship’s crashed close to here. I was tryin’ ta get ta higher ground ta see where I landed.”

Kraglin’s eyes go wide. “A star-wanderer? The elders have foreseen such things, but I never imagined… if you mean to do us harm, I will kill you!”

“Whoa there, kiddo,” Yondu says, holding up his hands. “’M not lookin’ to hurtcha. Ain’t got a way off this rock, my ship’s outta commission. Broken,” he clarifies, when Kraglin gives him a confused look. “Gotta fix it an’ then I’ll go.”

“I would offer you shelter in our village,” the boy says. “But I would ask. That is. I would…”

Kraglin trails off, staring at the ground. “I was not supposed to lose him,” he says, finally. “My people, they do not know he slipped away from me.”

“Aww, kid,” Yondu says, grinning. “Ya don’ want me tellin’ no one ‘bout Peter’s adventure, do ya.”

“His Father would kill me,” the boy says, and somehow Yondu doesn’t get the feeling the kid’s exaggerating. “If he were aware I allowed the future leader to wander off alone.”

“Leader?”

“Yes. His Father is our Clan Chief,” Kraglin says. “He married my Mother when my Father died. Peter is my responsibility to protect, and I did not… I had not even realized he was gone, I fell asleep…”

“Hey, hey,” Yondu croons, watching the boy’s shoulders shake. “’S ok, Kraglin. Everybody makes mistakes.”

“Not the Clan Chief. Not with his cub. I care for Peter, if anything would’ve happened…”

“It didn’t,” Yondu replies, firmly. “’S all okay now. C’mon, ya wanna see my ship ‘fore you take me to yer clan?”

“I… truly?” 

“Go!” Peter yells, and holds his arms out expectantly to Yondu. “Up!”

“Oh no ya don’t,” Yondu says, poking the little boy in the belly. “Ya got four feet, ya brat. Use ‘em.”

Peter pouts, but shifts to his tiger form. Yondu allows himself a moment to ‘aww’ and then gestures to Kraglin. “Ya gonna do the same? I’ll take ya to the pod.”

It only takes a second for Kraglin to regain his huge furry form. Yondu huffs. “Not sure if I wanna pet ya or not,” he replies. “Got some big teeth there, boy.”

Kraglin gives him a toothy grin, steps forward very slowly, and rubs his head against Yondu’s chest. Yondu laughs and scritches the boy behind his ears. “Aww, kid. Ya still got the mohawk,” he says, toying with the fluff on Kraglin’s head. 

The tiger knocks into him, then makes a ‘lead on’ gesture with a paw. Yondu travels through the jungle leading the cat processional, laughing quietly. He’s glad the crew can’t see him as he picks Peter up and carries him along. Especially as the little boy cuddles into his chest, purring. Fearsome pirate, indeed. Ha.

When they reach his ship, both boys transform back to skin. “It’s so big!” Peter says, bouncing forward to stick his head into the pod. 

“Actually, it’s small,” Yondu replies. He scoops Peter up and holds him so the boy can see inside the pod. “That’s where I was layin’ as I traveled through the stars. But the ship, it was as big as the jungle.” 

“The whole jungle?”

“Yeah. And there are other planets out there made out of the heads of the gods,” Yondu says. Both sets of eyes turn to him, fascinated. “Where the grounds get so cold ya can’t walk on ‘em. Or where it’s always dark, an’ ya never see the stars at all.”

Peter stares at him in awe; Kraglin with sadness. “Father named me lord-of-stars,” Peter says. “The stars are where Kraglin’s Father lives.”

Oh. No wonder the kid looks upset. Yondu’s reminded of a time where his dam told him the story of the gods in the stars, back before he knew better. “My people. I ‘member they had a belief that when someone died, they became a star, and the star would burn till all their family joined them. And then the star could burn out, ‘cause they’d be at rest together.”

Kraglin’s head raises and Yondu sees the glistening tears on his cheeks. “My Father would be waiting for me alone,” he says. “We are both alone.”

Yondu doesn’t get to ask him what he means, because the ground shudders beneath them and roars break the sounds of the birds. “What the flark?”

Kraglin sucks in a fearful breath and Peter spins to the source of the sound. “Father comes!” Peter says. “He brings the Clan!”

Yondu and Kraglin meet eyes above Peter’s head. “Donchu worry, kid. I got yer back.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Kraglin says. 

And it’s heartbreaking; Yondu remembers his dam sellin’ him to the Kree for credits, because he wasn’t wanted either… “I won’t let ‘im hurtcha,” he says.

Kraglin’s head snaps up. “W-what?”

“Trust me,” Yondu replies. “I got this.”


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abuse, a murder, an escape. Yondu takes care of business.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: BRIEF SCENE OF CHILD ABUSE AND MINOR CHARACTER DEATH**

Yondu whistles softly and feels his arrow’s acknowledgement. If nothing else, he’s got protection, but he’s not keen on the two kids getting hurt by their own people. “Get in the pod,” he says, suddenly. “Go explore.”

“Really?” Peter asks, excitedly.

“Yeah, quick.”

Peter and Kraglin both scramble into the pod; it seems the older boy’s willing to play this out by Yondu’s rules. Suits him fine; he’s a Ravager for a reason. Without a second to spare, Yondu stretches out on the ground, back to a huge tree, and yawns as the first giant paws come into the crash site. “Well hey there,” he says, the picture of indolence. “How y’all doin’ today?”

If Kraglin’s thousand pounds and fangs were threatening, the elders were downright terrifying. To sane people, anyway. Yondu keeps his body relaxed only through years and years of experience. The elder clan members were closer to ten feet long and a few thousand pounds each. Three of them stop, sniff the air, and turn to glare at Yondu. “Ya must be the boys’ family,” he says, waving. “Nice ta metcha.”

One of the huge males shifts into skin. “Who are you?” he demands. “Where is my son?”

Son. Not sons. Yondu hates him already, though he doesn’t let it show. “Don’ know about your son, but I’ve got two boys visitin’ here. Thought they were brothers.”

The man doesn’t get the opportunity to respond as a high-pitched, “Father!” breaks through the growling. Peter’s voice draws the man’s attention away from Yondu, and Yondu watches as he strides towards the downed pod. “That’s Yondu, he’s my new friend!”

Stars keep the boy, Yondu couldn’t have asked for better. “Thanks, Petey,” he teases, making the boy giggle. “Yer my new friend, too.”

The man picks Peter up and puts him on the ground, running hands over the little boy’s arms and legs. “You are unharmed?”

“Uh-huh! Yondu killed a _porlacun_ and cooked it and fed me! He even gave me the heart, Father! An’ then he let _Krah-a-gah-la-hin_ and me go exploring in his ship! He’s so nice, Father, can he stay with us please while he fixes his… what is it called, Yondu?”

“It’s a pod,” Yondu replies. The two other cats watch him from their leader’s sides, but no longer look as hostile. “I came from the stars. My craft’s broken, but I can fix it… just need some time and a place to sleep.”

“You shall have it,” the Clan Chief announces. “But I have been ill to you, friend Yondu. I am “ _Eyyh-goh-ann-unn_ , Clan Chief.”

“Yondu Udonta,” Yonda replies. “Ego, huh?”

Ego wrinkles his nose, but Peter cuts him off. “He cannot say our names Father! He calls us Peter and Kraglin.”

Somehow the mention of the older boy’s name brings him to Ego’s attention. The older man turns a glare to the boy, making Kraglin cringe back into the pod. “I would have thought you’d be smarter,” he sneers. “To bring _P’a-eye-ah-tah_ near a star-wanderer!”

“He didn’t let me, Father! I had already gotten lost by then!” Peter says, trying to help.

Kraglin flinches as the older man’s eyes go wide. “What?” he asks, in a cold voice. 

“Hey, the little guy wandered a bit, but Kraglin was seconds behind him,” Yondu interrupts, still easy-as-you-please. “No way was the kid in danger with his older brother around. He scared the shit outta me when I first saw him, all teeth and protectiveness.”

Ego reaches into the pod, grabs Kraglin in a move so quick Yondu doesn’t see it until Ego’s slamming the older boy to the ground. “Hey!” Yondu shouts, alarmed. “No need fer that!”

Suddenly, Kraglin’s comment becomes clear: “It is unusual for others to treat _cubs-not-theirs_ with kindness,” the boy had said. And now Yondu understands. 

“You _lost P’a-eye-ah-tah_?”

“No!” Kraglin gasps, rolling to his back. He holds up his hands. “No, Clan Chief, I swear to you…”

“I can smell your lie,” Ego replies. He raises a hand and claws sprout from his fingertips. One roll of his shoulder brings the back of his hand into Kraglin’s mouth. The boy sprawls to the side, spitting blood. “I should have ridded the Clan of your foolishness so long ago…”

“Father, no!” Peter cries, and runs forward to throw himself on Kraglin’s body. One of the other tigers catches him, pulls him away, allowing Ego to aim a kick at Kraglin’s ribs. “It wasn’t _Krah-a-gah-la-hin’s_ fault!”

“Get out of the way, my son,” Ego says, continuing the abuse. “I have decided, and my word is our law.”

“Please, no!” Peter screams, as one of the other tigers easily draws him back. “No! No, please, please!!!”

Ego raises a hand and Kraglin… Kraglin doesn’t move, ready to accept his fate, and Yondu gives in and growls, “Aww, hell no.”

Ego’s in no way ready for a radioactive arrow to slam through the meat of his back, pinning him to a tree a few feet away. While the Clan Chief dangles, roaring in outrage, Yondu doesn’t give the other two tigers room to react; he draws his blaster and shoots them both, then shoots Ego repeatedly until the roaring stops. Yondu recalls the arrow to its sheath, and then hurries to check on Kraglin and Peter. “Boy!” he snaps, cupping Kraglin’s face in his hands. “Boy, can ya hear me?”

Kraglin’s eyes don’t focus, but his groan of pain lets Yondu know he’s alive at least. “Flark. Peter!”

Peter’s curled up in his tiger form, mewling with his little paws over his face. “Shit,” Yondu says. He rushes over to the other boy, kneeling in front of him and sighing when Peter cringes away from him. “Peter,” Yondu says, speaking as clearly as he can. “Peter, he was going to kill your brother, I didn’t have a choice. Kraglin needs help. Won’t you come with me?”

The tiny cub continues mewling but doesn’t fight Yondu when Yondu picks him up and stashes him in the pod. He turns his attention back to the older boy, who’s ribcage is already turning a violent shade of purple-green. “Kraglin, can ya hear me?”

“Y..yes.”

“’M gonna haveta move ya, boy,” Yondu says. “Can ya move yer arms?”

The boy tries to move and groans, but gets his arms up. “Good boy,” Yondu says. He crouches, picks the boy up as carefully as he can, but he can’t stop from hurting Kraglin’s ribs. He lays the boy in the pod next to Peter and climbs in after him. It’s a tight fit, but they make it. Yondu starts up the activation sequence and, thank Stars, the pod roars to life. “Okay. Kraglin, I need ya with me, boy. Is there anywhere in this jungle ya know I should avoid?”

“Not south,” Kraglin groans. “Another tribe. But… but west, the desert, no one goes there. It means death.”

“West it is,” Yondu says. “Hold tight, boyo. I’ll patch ya up when we get somewhere safe.”

Yondu hits the thrusters, lifts the pod into the air. Even in agony, Kraglin scoots closer to look out of the window. “Don’ hurt yerself,” Yondu advises. “If we ever get off this rock, yer gettin’ plenty o’ time to look at the sky.”

Kraglin nods as Yondu pilots the shuttle towards the desert in the west. The sands stretch for several hundred miles, but fortunately he’s got enough power to get them beyond the edges of the arid land and back into jungle terrain. Yondu checks the power cells; four percent life. “Look for an open space,” he commands, and Kraglin nods. “We gotta set down or we ain’t gonna be alive long.”

“There!” Kraglin says, pointing. Sure enough, Yondu sees a sparse patch and a reflective lake. “There.”

Yondu steers the pod towards the space, sets it down as the engines cough out their last gasps of power. “I do not know this land,” Kraglin says.

“Well, get used to it,” Yondu replies. “We’re gonna be here awhile.”


	4. Building A Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Update. Happy Memorial Day to my fellow Americans. :)

The pod door opens for the second time to a jungle, but this time three fall out instead of one. Yondu helps Kraglin get over the small ramp to the ground and picks Peter up, setting him on the grassy land. “When’s it get dark?” Yondu asks. “An, ya ever see any animals big as yer clan anywhere else?”

“Two hours,” Kraglin says. “And no. The other tribe, they are similar to the _porlacun_ , and they fear us. But we are only three, and I would not have risked three of us against all of them.”

Yondu nods. “Okay. Lemme take a look atcha and then I’ll make camp. You try ‘n keep an eye on Peter, okay?”

Kraglin nods. Yondu digs through the pod until he finds the medkit, drags it out so he can help clean the boy in front of him. He’s got Kraglin stretched flat in the grass not but a few feet from the pod, so there’s a sense of a ‘wall’ to the rest of the jungle. He gently feels Kraglin’s ribs, glad to note they’re bruised but not broken. “How easily do ya heal?”

“I… how would I know?”

“Cause that ain’t the first time he done it to ya, boy,” Yondu says, not having time to be nice about it. “An’ it’s important. Tell me.”

“A few sun cycles,” Kraglin mumbles. “How did you do what you did? Why?”

Yondu looks around for Peter, finds him asleep in the pod, and sighs. Poor cub must’ve been worn out from the stress of the fight. “When I was younger ‘n you, I wish someone had done it fer me,” he says. “Ya understand?”

Kraglin stares at Yondu’s eyes, pinning him in place. Finally, he nods. “For what it’s worth, I thank you. It seems I am again in your debt.”

“Yeah, well. Ya get better and ya can help me keep an eye on the brat,” Yondu says. “Ain’t gonna letcha go back to yer village, Kraglin. Not you or the cub.”

“I do not have anything to go back for,” Kraglin responds. “But Peter… he’s their Clan Chief, now that Ego is dead.”

“He ain’t gonna be much of a chief as a babe,” Yondu argues. “An’ he’s gonna need ya now.”

“He has always had my support and care,” Kraglin says. 

“An’ ya got his. Ain’t never seen anyone his size throw hisself into a fray like that. His father could’a hurt him an’ he still begged fer ya. Ain’t the first time he’s had ta do that, is it.”

Kraglin shakes his head no. “How did you know how to… kill them?” he asks, bravely. “Are you… I’ve never seen weapons like yours.”

“Yer askin’ if I killed before. Answer’s yeah; up there, I’mma leader of a lot of men, like yer Clan Chief. An’ either ya give ‘em strict rule or they’ll kill ya first. Ever heard of the word ‘pirate’, boy?”

“No.”

I’mma pirate. A Ravager Admiral,” Yondu says. “Ain’t the easiest job but it’s mine. I do the work that others won’t do. Or they can’t do. Messy-like.”

Kraglin doesn’t respond for a moment. Then, he takes a breath and says, “We don’t get our full name until we are men,” he says, softly. “I will have seventeen summers this turning of the suns; I received my full name the summer last. I had been known only as ‘tall-grass’, but last summer, the other tribe thought to come at us with spear and stone. I was the one who saw them progressing to the village, coming through the tall grass like serpents to strike. It is how I earned my name, _Krah-a-gah-la-hin_ , - or _swift-knife-in-tall-grass_. There were only a few that made it to the village.”

“You killed them.”

“Yes.”

Yondu listens to the story, how plainly Kraglin states the efforts he made to ensure his people lived. He wonders if, had he stayed with his dam, he would’ve turned into the same kind of Centaurian hunter that Kraglin became. “You killed ta keep ‘em safe, boy. Ain’t no harm in that.”

“And yet the Clan Chief would not claim me as his own,” Kraglin says, closing his eyes. “One of the elders took me aside afterwards, told me how the Clan Chief had always longed for my Mother. But my Mother chose my Father, angering the Clan Chief. When my Father died, he gave her no choice but to be his woman; and I was the leftover child he could ignore.”

Yondu doesn’t ball his hands into fists, but it’s a close call. “Ain’t leftover,” he growls. “Ya came runnin’ after Peter an’ got in my face even when ya didn’t know me; I coulda killed ya easy, but ya chose to stay an’ protect the cub. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with ya, Kraglin. The Clan Chief was a bastard, no two ways about it.”

Kraglin raises a hand and places it on Yondu’s shoulder. Even though the boy is shaking, Yondu feels the strength in the touch. “You will spoil me with such words, Yondu Udonta. And yet I find myself wanting to move closer instead of pulling away. Why is that?”

“’M just a sweetheart’,” Yondu says, and gives Kraglin a toothy grin of his own. “Must be my natural charm.”

Kraglin smiles, and Yondu wonders whether he can keep the boy smiling in such a way. He finds he wants to, and wonders what that means. “So,” he says, clearing his throat. “Gonna get a shelter built around the pod so we’s got some privacy and cover. Can ya stay here, keep an eye on Peter?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

Yondu hauls himself to his feet, reaches into the shuttle behind the sleeping cub, hauls out the emergency shelter and quickly starts setting it up. Then he disappears into the jungle, arrow at the ready, to find something for their dinner.

By the time the suns set, Yondu’s built the large lean-to against the pod, created a fire, hunted a snake-thing, and has it roasting. He checks on Peter, checks on Kraglin, and finds himself… weirdly satisfied. Huh.


	5. Rebuilding Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Gamora and Nebula, who are completely OOC. Remember, this is a total AU.... :)  
> Also featuring an adorable Peter and a Yondu who isn't as smooth as he thinks he is.

Yondu awakens to a tiger cub curled on his chest. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but fortunately Kraglin’s eyes are open and watching him. “Time’s it?”

“Early,” Kraglin says. “You only slept a few hours. Do you not need more?”

“No,” Yondu lies. If he’s going to fix the shuttle before they run into more trouble, he’s going to need as many hours of the day as he can get. “’M fine. 

Kraglin doesn’t look like he believes Yondu’s words, so Yondu shakes Peter awake instead. “Hey, little cub,” he says. “Am I yer pillow now?”

Peter’s green eyes open, and then a rough tongue drags up Yondu’s cheek. Yondu wipes away baby spit, disgusted but touched. “Guess you forgive me, then.”

The cub transforms into a little boy, and Peter curls closer to him. “You saved Kraglin,” he whispers in Yondu’s ear, like it’s a secret between them. “No one’s ever helped me do that before.”

“An’ yer daddy?”

The boy frowns. “Father told me many times that it is the strongest who leads the clan. You are the strongest. I follow you.”

Flark. Yondu foresees a long talk when Peter gets older, and then stops to catch his breath. Because when did he start thinking about still being around when Peter was older? But the more he considers it – keeping Kraglin and Peter – the more the idea appeals. A beautiful cub and a beautiful… mate.

He rubs his forehead and groans. “Are you all right?” Kraglin asks from his left.

“Peachy,” Yondu replies, still a little dumbstruck by his train of thought. One day away from his crew, and he’s completely lost his mind. He keeps his hands busy by stroking the little boy’s hair out of his face. “Any of the snake thing left for breakfast?”

Kraglin nods and gestures towards the roasting spit. Yondu sets Peter down and carves off a chunk for both of them. “Okay, plan. I need to go over the shuttle. If I can rig up the communications system, we can get off this rock. So I’m gonna need a helper who can listen an’ pass me tools.”

“I can! I can!” Peter shouts, waving a little arm. “Me! Me!”

Kraglin laughs out loud, boisterous and noisy, and Yondu blinks at him. The older boy blushes. “It is hard to dampen his enthusiasm. You will find no better helper.”

“An’ you rest,” Yondu orders. When Kraglin begins to protest, Yondu cuts him off. “Ya can’t fix the ship, an’ we need someone who can hunt for food. I ain’t got time for both. Ya rest, and then ya hunt. Deal?”

“Yes, Ravager Admiral,” Kraglin teases, still grinning.

And of course the boy’s bright and attentive as well as beautiful. Oh, cock. Not the time to wake up. Yondu curses his luck and pushes himself to his feet. “None o’ that. It’s just Yondu for ya both.”

“Okay Yondu. Are you ready for help?”

“Ya bet, boy. Let’s fix this pod.”

The day passes slowly, with Yondu being helped and hindered by Peter in equal measure. He learns that Peter is five summers, soon to be six, and will talk whether or not anyone else is paying attention. Yondu tries to grunt at the appropriate time, then gives up and lets the chatter wash over him. It’s almost peaceful, right until Kraglin calls, “Yondu!”

It’s strained, but not afraid, and Yondu shoves Peter into the pod. “Ya stay here.”

“But…”

“I mean it, Peter.”

Peter pouts but obeys, and Yondu returns to where Kraglin’s resting. A stunning green woman in tight leathers stares at Kraglin. “You trespass here,” she says. It’s not a friendly tone. “What is your business?”

“My boys and I fell from the stars,” Yondu says, politely. “Don’ mean no harm. Tryin’ ta fix the ship so’s we can be on our way.”

“You’re green!”

Yondu doesn’t cringe, but resolves to murder Peter as soon as possible. “Peter,” he hisses. “Thought I told ya ta stay.”

But the woman ignores Yondu in favor of addressing Peter directly. “I am,” she says. “Is there something the matter with that?”

Peter shakes his head no. “You’re the prettiest I’ve ever seen,” he declares. “And your hair’s prettier than the flowers of the _jaffa_ plant when it’s in full bloom. Can I keep you?”

The woman stares, blinks, and then a lovely grin transforms her face. “Maybe I will keep you instead,” she replies. “Thank you for the compliment, child.”

“It’s not a compliment, it’s true. I’m Peter.”

“I am Gamora,” she replies. “Are you in need of assistance?”

“Unless you got a lot o’ spare parts layin’ around so I can fix this pod, I think we could use some food and shelter.”

She thinks about it for a moment, then says, “I do not have such parts. But my sister might.”

Yondu whips his head around to stare at her so fast he gets a crick in his neck. “Whowhatnow?”

“She has many parts, but I will not take you if you’re aggressive.”

”Aggressive? Me? Honey, I’m gentle as a baby,” Yondu replies. 

She makes a sound of disbelief, but is distracted by Peter trying to climb up her leg. Thankfully while still human. She picks him up easily. “Does the child not have clothes?”

“What’re those?” Peter asks.

Yondu gives up and groans. “Peter, hush. Ship ran into problems, we didn’t have a lot of time to grab gear and get out. Peter’s clothes were destroyed. Kraglin’s too.”

“I am sure we have other things to sell or trade. Come.”

Yondu turns to Kraglin, asks, “I don’ wantchu turning into a cat in fronta her, but can you walk as a man?”

“I must,” Kraglin replies. “I won’t let her leave with the two of you and not me.”

“I got spare pants in the pod, hold still.”

“I did not realize so many other species covered themselves,” Kraglin says, and Yondu sees the boy’s eyes flick over Gamora. He refuses to be jealous, and is immensely appeased when Kraglin says, “I do not see why Peter finds her beautiful. Her form is not nearly as pleasing as yours.”

“There’s lots of different kinds o’ wantin’, boy. I’ll be happy ta talk ‘bout it right after I shoot myself with my own arrow. In the meantime – watch your brother while I find ya some damn pants.”

“I understand wanting,” Kraglin replies, and Yondu walks into the pod door face-first. While he groans, Kraglin continues, “I simply do not understand why Peter would find her more appealing than you.”

“Ya really wanna do this _NOW_?”

Kraglin shrugs. “I had not realized you did not see my wanting before now.”

“Yer a kid!”

“I am a man by our standards,” Kraglin argues. “A man by your own, if the longing in your scent gives any indication.”

“Flarkin’ shit, boy,” Yondu says, flushing royal. He’s too old for this. “Ya ain’t even half my age, yer younger! And now ain’t the time ta talk.”

Yondu scrambles into the pod without finesse, finds his spare slacks, and throws them into Kraglin’s face. “Dress quietly. I’ll be with whasshername and Peter.”

He makes an equally graceless exit, and considers it a win.


	6. The Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nebula!. Also, Yondu is protective. And horny. Protectively horny?

Yondu hates the miles-long trek through the thick, unforgiving jungle. He hates it even more because of the half chub in his pants and the visual of Kraglin in front of him, wearing Yondu’s spare clothes. Something primal whines in Yondu’s brain, wrecking his concentration and making him think of being hot and sweaty in a completely different setting.

Watching Kraglin sway his hips isn’t helping, either.

The sisters – whoever they are – live in what Yondu would fondly call a parts graveyard. The jungle clears to reveal a stretch of downed shuttles, ships, and starjumpers. He even spots an M-ship in the distance. Gamora leads them through the parts to a behemoth of a ship, then creaks the door open. “Sister!” she yells.

A blue-and-grey face appears; a half-bionic creature of some kind, obviously female. “What?”

“I bring visitors! They need parts!”

“This is amazing!” Peter says, and Yondu grabs him by the ear so he doesn’t scamper off. Peter yelps, “Yondu!”

“Ya get lost in here, I’m leavin’ ya.”

Peter just grins. Great. One knows his weakness because of an attraction, the other knows his weakness because of adorableness. “I mean it,” Yondu threatens. “An’ ya stay on your two feet, ya hear me?”

“Yes, Yondu,” Peter sulks. “I promise.”

Yondu shoves Peter towards Kraglin, follows Gamora up a rung ladder until they meet the other woman face-to-face. “I am Nebula,” she says. “I run this place.”

“Ain’t seen a lot o’ buyers,” Yondu replies. “And I ain’t got much ta trade.”

“I would take the little one,” Gamora says, and Yondu bristles. “But I feel that is not optional.”

“Not at all,” Yondu growls. “If I can get my communicator workin’, I can get a pickup, and would be happy ta give ya both a lift somewhere else, if ya want.”

The two sisters share a look. “Agreed,” Nebula replies. “We are in accordance then, Ravager?”

Yondu arches an eyebrow and Nebula laughs, mocking. “Do not think us for fools. We know the reputation of Yondu Udonta, even if those two little cubs do not. We are not of this place. We are stranded here as you are. Though I would not have taken you for one to appreciate the livestock. Tigers, aren’t they?”

“Got my reasons to keep the boys,” Yondu says, blunt and sharp in spades. “Ain’t got a fight with either of ya. Don’ think about changing my mind, ya won’t like bein’ on my bad side.”

“We want out of here as badly as you do,” Gamora replies. “If you take us to Knowhere when you go, then you are welcome to take whatever you need to fix your communications system.”

“Deal,” Yondu replies. 

“YOOOOOOOON-DUUU!!!!!” cries a little voice from the bottom of the ladder. “ARE YOU ALMOST DONE? I’M HUNGRY!”

Gamora lets out a chuckle. “Maybe you don’t see it, sister, but I find I agree with the Ravager. The littlest animal is especially cute.”

“Perhaps.”

Yondu tunes them out, shouts to Peter, “Whatchu want, boy? Ain’t a restaurant. Gotta wait till we’re back to camp.”

Gamora offers, “We have food we will share with the cub. You stay with my sister and find what you need.”

Yondu arches a brow. “Anythin’ happens ta either o’ them, deal’s off.”

“Agreed.” He watches her walk away, hears Peter’s cry of ‘hi Gamora!’, and turns his attention back to Nebula. 

“Need the antiburners an’ at least half dozen diulde crystals, ta start,” he says.

“Life pod?” she says. He nods. “Right. What kind of wiring are you looking at?”

“Rigged from Xandarian tech. Mostly standard.”

“You’ll have to let me see the craft.”

“Fine. Do ya got the parts?”

“I think so, but we’ll have to scavenge them.”

Yondu follows her down the stairs, stops to check on Kraglin and Peter. They’re in a small galley, sitting on pilot’s chairs that have been arranged around a table. “Y’all fine here?”

Peter nods, mouth too full to reply. Kraglin nods but looks paler than earlier. “Boy,” Yondu says. “Y’ain’t lyin’, are ya?”

He shrugs, and Yondu knows he has two choices: ignore it and find the parts he needs, or stop and take care of Kraglin. The pirate in him wants to continue onward.

The mating instinct has him in a chair, elbowing Peter. “Hey, pass that plate, cub.”

“Yondu!” Peter hisses. “You said not ta say anythin’!”

Stars, Peter was starting to sound like him. “Yeah, I did. Ya did good, but they knew whatcha were ‘fore I said anythin’.”

“Oh. Does that mean I can sleep in my fur now?”

Yondu looks at the two women across from him. For better or worse, they’re partners. “Ya wanna stay here or go back to the pod?”

“Here, please,” Kraglin replies, and that seals it for Yondu. His mate’s more tired than he’s letting on.

“Sure, kid,” he replies. He addresses Nebula. “Start in the mornin’?”

“One day more will hurt nothing,” she says. 

Gamora pets Peter while Peter shovels more food in his face. “Little lord of stars has been entertaining me.”

“He does that. Talks a lot.”

“I begin to see the appeal.”

Well, if bein’ stuck in a ship graveyard with two weird women gets Peter a couple more protectors, Yondu’s not going to argue. He looks at Kraglin, who’s falling asleep in his plate, and asks, “Got somewhere I can bring him to bunk?”

“You and he may share a space; the room is big enough to suit the three of you.”

Gamora picks Peter up, carries him toward the gangplank leading to the aft. “Come. I will show you.”

“Need me ta carry ya?”

Kraglin glares, pushes himself to standing, and sways gently. “Perhaps a shoulder would be appreciated.”

Yondu helps him down the gangplank, following Gamora to what would have served as the captain’s quarters. The bed is large enough for two, with a bolted-in cot to one side. Gamora sets Peter down, says, “Until tomorrow,” and leaves them.

It’s early enough for Peter to be sleepy, but Yondu is both wide awake and considering what could be done on that bed. Kraglin’s thinking it too, if the way he leans into Yondu’s sturdy frame is any indication.

“So, Peter. Wanna sleep?”

Peter yawns and squirms. “Yeah. Can I get a cuddle in the big bed?”

The two adults look at each other. Kraglin caves first. “Yes,” he says, and Peter throws himself into the middle of the larger sleeping space. To Yondu, he adds, “We still have things to discuss.”

“Tomorrow. Tonight we’ve got a cub to cuddle.” Because Yondu’s no prude, but sex in a bed with a kid in it goes too far for even his tastes. “But yeah. Don’t think I don’ wantcha.”

Kraglin’s eyes darken. “I feel the same. Tomorrow, then.”

It feels like a promise.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven steps to falling in love. And Nebula's embarrassing questions.

Much to Yondu’s surprise, the ‘conversation’ with Kraglin doesn’t happen the next day, or the day afterwards, or even in the weeks that follow. Yondu and Nebula discover it’s easier to rebuild one of the shuttles with a working communications system than to fix the pod. While they engineer a way off planet, Yondu’s world takes a dramatic shift; he finds that Gamora and Nebula become almost-friends, even though they are the assassin daughters of Thanos. 

He quietly freaks out for about five minutes, but learns to put a bit of trust in two women who both adore Peter and are kind to Kraglin. 

He enjoys the patient and slow attempt to earning Kraglin’s favor. The need for seduction is new to both of them, but Yondu delights in the small touches, smiles, and closeness between them. Kraglin’s mouth becomes an endless source of fascination for kisses. Kraglin’s shoulders and the back of his neck become a place Yondu rests his hands. Yondu’s never had time to put another person ahead of credits and duty.

Yondu learns for the first time how to fall in love.

And while he’s experiencing these revelations, Peter eats and grows, learning how to run and hide and fight using teeth and claws. Yondu teaches him that space is fascinating to explore, but also full of unforeseen dangers, and for a kid about to turn six, Peter picks up on the lessons well.

Peter also hits his first growth spurt when he shifts, gaining pounds and muscle mass to his cub form. Gamora finds this appealing as she plays with him, and she’s unexpectedly easy-going with the little boy. But it’s Nebula who surprises Yondu most of all. When not fixing the ship, Peter trails her every step, and “Nebbie” not only endures his endless chatter, but delights in it.

Kraglin spends time healing and then hunting. Yondu teaches Kraglin how to shoot a gun, which comes to him as naturally as his fangs and claws. Kraglin takes Yondu into the jungle so they can hunt, sharing food and organs with each other in a more traditional mating display. They sprawl naked in the grass together, bodies touching but not stepping past that invisible line of want, marking each other with scent and saliva.

And Yondu wonders, in small quiet moments, if he wants to go back to the stars anymore. Or whether he’d rather stay in the simplistic life they’ve made for themselves.

This is where Nebula finds him; sitting in the observation deck of the ship they’re repairing, staring out into the green jungle around them, tools loose in his hand. “If you thought any harder, pirate, I would see smoke from your ears.”

Yondu shifts on the bench, allowing her to sit next to him. Down at ground level, they watch one huge tiger tackle Gamora, who’s already being half-sat on by Peter’s fuzzy butt. Yondu can’t hear the laughter, but he can imagine it. “’M fine,” he says. 

“Remember I will have to kill you if you do not help me finish fixing this craft.”

He knows she’s teasing; oddly enough, he and she have a similar sense of humor. “Ain’t givin’ up, just takin’ a break ta watch them train.”

“Training is too strict a word. They are playing. My sister enjoys them both, but is amazed at Kraglin’s natural talent for stalking.”

“He’s a sneaky l’il shit.” Yondu knows he sounds too fond, but can’t stop himself. “He’ll be great in a close-range brawl.”

“As if you’d let him have the chance to brawl before slaughtering any foe,” she mocks. 

“Like you’d do for Peter, ey ‘Nebbie’?” he asks, making the finger quotes for extra obnoxiousness. “Gonna let that boy get his ass kicked, are ya?”

Nebula scowls and Yondu laughs at her. “Ain’t that the pot callin’ the kettle black?” he continues. 

“Hmm,” she replies. “Perhaps they are the best of what we ourselves are not. Though you do surprise me. I would’ve thought you’d mate Kraglin long before now.”

Yondu chokes on air. “Whatchu sayin’ ta me, woman?”

“Only that if the pheromones got thicker in this ship, we’d all be choking on them. Have you not heard Peter questioning Kraglin about it?”

Flark. No… no, he hadn’t. “Kraglin’s young. Ain’t interested in discussin’ it withya.”

“Surely his innocence is an attraction, not a deterrent.” Nebula says, not knowing when to let a topic go. “I would’ve thought…”

“Stop thinkin’ ‘bout it,” Yondu growls. “He ain’t got nothin’ ta compare for bed play. I ain’t gonna hurt him and I ain’t gonna rush him neither.”

“And you’re enjoying the chase.”

He glares at her and she gives him a shockingly impish grin. “You are easy to read in some ways, you know. The idea of a relationship isn’t new only to Kraglin, is it?”

“Flark. I ‘member a time when folks was afraid o’ me,” Yondu sighs, and scrubs a hand across his face. “’Fore snuggly cubs used me as a pillow an’ when assassins wanted ta fight, not talk ‘bout _feelings_.”

Nebula laughs at his pain. “Man up, Udonta,” she says. “There was a time when my sister and I wanted to kill each other. Now, stuck on this planet with only each other, we have learned to bury such differences. We are stronger together than apart. As it is with you, your mate, and your cub.”

Then she gets up and kicks him in the leg. “Now get up and get back to work. I’m tired of indulging your laziness.”

“Laziness! Now ya see here…” Yondu shouts, but he gets up and follows her all the same.


	8. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update today! Yondu and Kraglin "seal the deal".

“I think Nebula read me the riot act today,” Yondu says, once Kraglin crawls into the bed next to him. 

“That’s funny,” Kraglin replies. “Because Gamora asked if she could keep Peter with her tonight, so they could get up tomorrow and go hunting together.”

“Hmm…”

“Yep.” Kraglin’s eyes are sparkling blue-grey, making him look even younger and more adorable than usual. The sunken, frightened look he’d once worn was long gone. “Think they’re tryin’ to tell us something?”

“’S possible,” Yondu replies, nonchalant. “Whatchu think?”

Kraglin gives up on all pretenses of modesty and climbs on top of Yondu, making the Centaurian laugh. He wraps his arms around Kraglin and wrestles him to the side so they lie chest-to-chest. “Now whatchu gonna do?”

Kraglin nuzzles into Yondu’s space, tips his head back in a play for kisses. Yondu indulges him, flicking his tongue into Kraglin’s mouth. “Sweet as sugar,” he says, when they part for breath. He draws Kraglin’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently. 

Kraglin sucks in a gasp, bares his neck for Yondu’s questing mouth. “This is so good,” he says. “But… but I want. I want you to mate me. I want to be yours.”

Yondu shudders all over. He can’t help it. “It’s a lot,” he says, softly. “Ya want that, but it’s nothin’ ta take lightly. Once ya get yer teeth in me, an’ let me get my teeth in ya, it’s you ‘n me till we die.”

“That’s what I want,” Kraglin says again. “Please, Yondu. I want to know that you’re mine the same way I’m yours. Teeth marks or not.”

Yondu thinks about the age difference. The difference in life experiences. The difference in culture. And then Yondu thinks, “Eh, flark it,” and rolls so that Kraglin’s on his back, and Yondu’s sitting up on the mattress next to him. He leans down and shoves the blankets they found off the foot of the bed, leaving them both naked and in view.

He cups Kraglin’s chin in his hand and gives him a serious look. “I wanna look at you.”

“Aren’t you looking at me already?”

Instead of a verbal reply, Yondu moves to Kraglin’s feet, picking up the left one and running his fingers deeply into the arch. Kraglin groans when Yondu presses a kiss to his ankle, says, “Yondu” like a soft prayer. 

“This is how I wanna look at ya,” Yondu explains. “’N all my life, ain’t never taken time with anyone sharin’ my bed. Ain’t never wanted ta. With you though, Kraglin, I wanna savor everything.”

Kraglin blushes, sits up to press his mouth to Yondu’s. “Gamora told me that in Standard, the word you and I feel is ‘love’. I love you, Yondu.”

“I. I loveyatoo,” Yondu replies. They kiss again, and Yondu feels Kraglin’s hands dig into his shoulders. “Whatchu…?”

Kraglin cheats, uses his tiger-strength to push Yondu flat backwards and straddle his lap, dropping into a half-crouch on top of him. “I see how it is,” Yondu says, and pokes the younger man in the chest. “Think yer somethin’ special cause you got furry musclepower, do ya?”

Kraglin giggles, rubs their noses together. “You were taking too long with the touching,” he says, playful. “A pirate told me sometimes you just gotta take what you want.”

“Is that right? That pirate sounds mighty smart ta me.”

Kraglin kisses him, kisses him again until they’re both breathing heavily and no one’s laughing anymore. “I don’t know what to do,” the younger man admits. “What comes next?”

“Ya keep wigglin’ around in my lap and it won’t matter no more,” Yondu groans, grabbing Kraglin’s hips to still him. “Reach under the mattress. Got a tube of machine oil there.”

Kraglin wrinkles his nose. “Machine oil?”

“Trust me, ya ain’t gonna want ta do anythin’ else without it.”

Kraglin wiggles to one side, breaking Yondu’s brain, then sits up with the procured tube of oil. Yondu twists the cap off and slops some of the oil onto his fingers. Then he reaches down and rubs the oil over Kraglin’s cock, causing the younger man to yelp. “Yondu, what…?”

“Ya ain’t gonna last a minute if I try ta get in ya now,” Yondu says, jerking Kraglin off in a torturously quick rhythm. “Think ya oughta get one quick so you can enjoy the second.”

“But… oh, gods… I ca… flark,” the younger man squirms and sobs in Yondu’s lap, burying his face in Yondu’s throat. “Yon…Yon… YONDU!”

He goes over the edge in minutes, leaving Yondu a little smug as to how much his mate wants him. “That was. I can’t. Oh gods.”

“Get yer breath back and we’ll start again,” Yondu advises. “All that youthful stamina an’ whatnot.”

“You’re awful,” Kraglin replies, blushing. He grins though. “Is it always like this?”

“Heard rumor that fer people who love each other, it gets better. Wouldn’t know m’self. Wanna find out?”

“Yes!”

Yondu grins back at him, then pins Kraglin’s body beneath his own, propping himself up on his elbows so as not to squash the younger man. He gets some of the oil on his hand again, and uses one arm to reach between Kraglin’s legs. He slips one finger across the younger man’s taint, circles the pucker, and slides gently into the blossoming hole. Kraglin gasps and bucks up, further impaling himself. 

Yondu keeps it slow and steady, even though his own cock’s hard enough to cut diamond. Each movement of his hand is accompanied by a kiss, a nuzzle, a soft word. Each stroke inside Kraglin enflames them both, until Kraglin’s hard again and Yondu’s sweating profusely.

“I don’t wanna wait anymore,” Kraglin slurs, mouthing at Yondu’s chin. “Please.”

Yondu slides his fingers out, hushes the quick whimpers it causes. “I’m comin’ right back, boy, hold on.”

He coats his cock with half the tube, not wanting Kraglin to feel any pain, and lines up with the tight pucker. The first push gets the head in; Kraglin’s squirming draws him in the rest of the way. Yondu waits as his balls rest on Kraglin’s skin, lets the other man get his wits back. “Ya ok?”

“Flark,” comes Kraglin’s quick reply. “I thought you said it might hurt?”

“Was tryin’ not ta hurtcha.”

“You didn’t.”

Yondu might gloat about that. Later, when he can think straight. For now, he pulls his hips back and drives them forward, creating a rhythm that has Kraglin cursing and begging in spades. Kraglin’s hard cock lies between them, and Yondu commands, “Touch yourself.”

He doesn’t have to say it twice. Kraglin sobs, gets his fingers around his cock, and comes again.

Which is when Yondu hunches over him and bites the joining space where Kraglin’s neck meets his collarbones. Kraglin howls but Yondu doesn’t let go, growling and holding the younger man still. When Kraglin goes limp beneath him, he releases his teeth, lapping the blood away from Kraglin’s neck. 

He can feel the start of the mating bond flare to life between them; that pushes him into his own orgasm, knocking the breath out of him. 

“Need ya ta bite me back,” Yondu mumbles, a moment or two later. He’s squashing Kraglin but can’t yet feel his limbs to move. “C’mon, Kraglin. Bite me back.”

Sharp canines descend into the seam of his neck, matching the bite he left on Kraglin. The mating bond flares fully, like a supernova, making them both groan.

Yondu finally gets the energy to move, rolls off of Kraglin and pulls the blankets over them both. He’s gratified when Kraglin immediately snuggles closer, wrapping around him like a tentacle.

“Ain’t goin’ nowhere now without you, boy,” Yondu says, heartfelt. “Ain’t nowhere you can go I won’t find ya. Yer my heart, Kraglin, an’ donchu ever forget it.”

“Mates,” Kraglin says, dreamily. He can’t keep his eyes open and, honestly, neither can Yondu. “Love you, Yondu.”

Yondu just smiles.


	9. Lift-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of sex... lovemaking... err, nookie-nookie. The ship finally goes somewhere. And maybe they're damn family, though Yondu never asked for it.

They endure teasing the next day; Gamora’s “finally” and Nebula’s “idiots” and Peter’s “you guys stink!”. 

Neither of them can stop grinning.

None of the others can stand them.

Yondu doesn’t care.

The day after, though. The day after, Nebula and Yondu complete the finishing touches on the ship’s ignition sequencer, and are ready to test a takeoff. This causes an argument: Nebula and Yondu versus the other three.

“I know it’s not fair, Peter,” Yondu explains. “But either me or Nebbie need ta do this withoutchu on board. ‘Case anythin’ goes wrong.”

“That doesn’t explain why you both have to be on the ship,” Gamora says. “Can’t you start it remotely?”

“We need to take measurements of any problems,” Nebula replies. “This is no different than any other ship or expedition. Why are you so concerned?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you!”

“I feel the same way,” Kraglin says. “Let the ship start up by itself. And if anything goes wrong, fine – get back on board and fix it. But at least let’s make sure the ship won’t explode with either of you on it!”

Nebula and Yondu look at each other and concede defeat. “’S fine, Kraglin. We’ll do it remotely.”

“And another thing, you…! Wait… you’re agreeing with me? Really?”

“Yeah. Ain’t gonna make my mate angry at me so soon after the nookie-nookie. Otherwise might never get it again.”

Kraglin blushes to the roots of his mohawk. Gamora snorts; Nebula rolls her eyes. But it’s Peter who sums it up best: “Eww, more stinky stuff?”

“Bastard,” Kraglin says. It’s his new favorite word, except every time he says it, Yondu snickers instead of being offended. “I’ll get you back for that.”

“’M hopin’ so,” Yondu leers. “All right, so everybody get off the ship an’ we can test it.”

With that decree, the troop of five leaves the ship. Nebula brings the remote starters and measuring tools with her while Yondu picks up Peter and carries him down to ground level. They walk down the stretch of jungle until they’re far enough away to weather any imminent blast. 

Yondu’s not too worried. He’s rigged, wired, and stolen ships before with more problems than this one. But the stakes seem twice as high. “All right, Nebula. Let ‘er rip.”

Six weeks, four days, twenty hours and six minutes from the start of the rebuild, and the ship engages like she’s cherry-new from a dealer. Yondu whoops, grabs ahold of Kraglin, and kisses him like it’s their last chance. “We did it!” he shouts. 

Nebula pries the two of them apart to get her own squeeze. Yondu’s ribs ache with the pressure she exerts. “I wasn’t sure to trust you, pirate,” she says. “But I’m glad we did. I could not have done this without you.”

Peter’s still bouncing by the time the adults hug and cuddle him. “Who’s ready to get a move on?” Gamora asks.

That stops Yondu cold. He’s excited to get back to the stars, yes. But wants to find any other Ravagers and pick up his life? Not so much anymore. Especially as he looks at Peter – little Peter – and considers him in a brig, or in a battle, or in trouble.

“Yondu?”

“Hmm?” Yondu looks at Kraglin, who’s frowning. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Kraglin gives him the eye, but lets it rest. “Later, then,” he decides. “Time to go see the stars, yes?”

“Sure!” Yondu says, not wanting to worry Peter or the sisters. “Let’s get outta here.”

They head back to the ship and get Gamora’s help to check readings and panels, ensure displays are properly functioning. They engage power cells to check capacities, and do a quick fly-over the planet, landing back in their original position. By the time the light’s almost gone for the day, they’ve got their plan – a week to scavenge anything they want from any of the other crafts, the life pod, the planet – and then they pack up and head towards Knowhere.

Yondu slips away after dinner, disappears to the observation deck. He stares out the window until a warm, furry body presses into him. The tiger’s giant fangs glisten in the moons-light, reflecting off the glass. “Hey,” he tells the tiger. “You wanna shift?”

Kraglin does. He sits next to Yondu on the bench, unashamed of his nakedness. Yondu wraps an arm around him. “Ain’t thought about what happens next,” he says, before Kraglin can ask. “Not really. Got credits stashed around the galaxy, an’ we’d be fine, but I don’t think I can go back ta who I was before.”

“You’re a good man, Yondu,” Kraglin says.

Yondu scoffs. “But see, that’s the problem. Ya think I’m a good man, but I ain’t. Ain’t nothing but a pirate, and I used ta think that was enough, but I ain’t sure I wanna go back ta pillagin’ and piratin’ and puttin’ ya in danger while we chase loot across the stars. Kinda wanna find me a little place and settle.”

“Do you want to stay here? Let Nebula and Gamora take the ship and go?”

“No,” Yondu replies. “Cause I hate the idea of being land-bound here without at least a way ta get off-planet, if we ever needed ta escape anyone. An’ I don’t want yer village findin’ a way ‘cross the desert to hunt us down.”

That makes Kraglin pause a moment. “Do you know any planet that would be good for the three of us to live on? Maybe one with more people, but not too many? That we could make a home but not need to flee, have enough space to ourselves?”

“If that place exists, I ain’t never heard o’ it. An’ besides, most places, I got a bounty on my head. We wouldn’t be safe ‘round a lot of people.”

“Then I think we take our chances on the ship, drop off Gamora and Nebula, and the three of us float around the stars until we find that perfect planet. What do you think?”

Yondu can picture a thousand things that could go wrong, but he never expected a long life for himself. For Kraglin, though. And for Peter… “We’ll always have to be on our guard,” he cautions. “Ship’s big, but it’s old. We’ll need to invest in repairing the weapons, makin’ sure all of the engine drives get replaced. I ain’t got money for all that if we’re gonna try ta go legit.”

“We do.”

Both Yondu and Kraglin snap their heads around to find the extremely-sneaky assassins behind them. “One day yer gonna give me a heart attack,” Yondu grouses. “Whatchu doin’ listenin’ ta our chat?”

“We had a similar discussion today, it seems,” Gamora says.

“Where’s Peter?”

“In bed. Nebula and I also discussed our upcoming change of location.”

“And?” Yondu asks, when no further words are forthcoming. “Whatchu decide?”

“Neither of us prefer to leave Peter. Or the two of you,” Gamora says, begrudgingly. “We work well together, fight well together, live well together.”

“And as we are a crew of wanted felons – most of us – it would be prudent to carry on together, continue building the ship to be impenetrable, instead of splitting up and going our separate ways.”

Kraglin smiles, mouth growing into a wide grin. “You like us,” he says, laughing. “It’s good. We like you, too.”

“We prefer Peter,” Nebula sniffs, fooling absolutely no one. “But Yondu is not useless as a mechanic…”

“Hey!”

“And you are mostly tolerable company,” she finishes, giving Kraglin a quick wink. “If we pooled our credits and time, we could restore this ship to something glorious. We could then pick and choose what jobs we wanted as a crew of four. Take on only those crew we wanted.”

“Like family,” Kraglin says.

The other three scoff and sneer, but Yondu knows his mate hit the nail on the head. “Listen, Krags…”

“I know, I know, I’m not pirate material,” Kraglin says, nudging Yondu in the ribs with his elbow. “But I am definitely all in favor of keeping our little family together. You know Peter and I will die defending any of you, the same way you would for us, and no denying it.”

This gets Yondu a sharp look, and he doesn’t dare disagree with his feisty tiger. “Tuck them claws away, boy,” Yondu grumps. “I ain’t arguin’ with ya.”

“Good. So it’s decided – pool money, hire crew when we want to, keep making repairs, find a way to live on our own?”

“It sounds like a very good plan,” Gamora says. “Should we tell Peter tomorrow?”

“I believe that’s a good idea. In the meantime, we will leave you two to your discussion,” Nebula says. “Good night, pirate. Good night, Kraglin.”

“Good night, she-devil,” Yondu sing-songs, and grunts as something smacks him in the side. Oh, it’s Kraglin’s elbow again. 

“Good night, Gamora. Good night, Nebula,” Kraglin says, and shakes a finger at Yondu. 

Yondu responds by sucking Kraglin’s finger into his mouth. Kraglin moans.

“By the way, now that we’re not leaving, new rule: no sex in shared spaces!” Nebula shouts up the stairs. “No one wants to see that full blue moon!”

“She-devil,” Yondu mutters, as Kraglin howls in laughter. He shakes his head. “Why did I sign myself up for this?”


	10. Joy to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to keep his family. The ship is named. A plan is formed. And some doubts are put to rest.

To no one’s surprise, Peter is delighted by the idea of his little assembled family sticking together. It’s heartbreakingly sweet when he says, “It’s nice to have aunties and a daddy who love Kraglin like I do.”

Unfortunately, this has Yondu spluttering and spitting and hyperventilating to the point where Kraglin forces him to put his head between his knees. “You’re more my brother’s father than Ego ever was,” Kraglin informs him.

“That would kinda make you my son too, Krags. Now it’s creepy.”

“That is kind of creepy,” Kraglin says. “But you know he loves you.”

“Course he does,” Yondu blusters. “’M Yondu Udonta.”

Kraglin rolls his eyes. He’s picked up the same set of Yondu’s bad habits that Peter’s absorbed. “Whatever,” his mate tells him. “But if Peter calls you daddy, you’d better get used to it.”

“Ugh.”

Only later, when they’re sitting around the table eating the last of their latest kill, Yondu deigns to say, “Hey, Pete. Ya wanna call me dad, then ya can’t call Kraglin your brother. One of the other.”

Peter frowns. “Why?”

“’Cause I can’t be your brother’s mate if I’m yer daddy. Biology don’t work that way.”

“Oh.” Peter thinks about it. “Okay, Yondu.”

Yondu sighs. Thank the Stars. “Now that we got that out the way, we need to discuss somethin’ equally important.”

The other four faces at the table stare at him with open confusion. “Namin’ the ship?” he continues. “Look, it’s bad luck ta have a nameless ship! Like askin’ for trouble. Peter, why donchu give us a couple suggestions.”

“We could name it the _Rainbow_. Or the _Porlacun_!”

“I ain’t flyin’ ‘round in a ship named fer somethin’ ridiculous. Try harder.”

“The _Bloodshed_. The _Revenge_.”

“Thanks, Nebbie, but I think we’ll stick ta _Rainbow_.”

“How about the _Wanderer_?” Kraglin offers.

Gamora nods. “I like that. Straightforward.”

“I can live with that.”

“Not the _Sparkle_?”

“No, Peter.”

“I still like the _Rainbow_ …”

“ _No, Peter!_ ”

“Fine,” Peter says, and shoves food in his mouth. The little cub gives up on being civilized. Yondu considers for the hundredth time that he’s really going to have to teach Peter some sort of manners. He’s worse than the Ravager crew. “Now we got that out the way. What do we want to do first on the list of repairs? It’s gotta be the weapons systems, but we’re also short a steady jump drive.”

“If we can make it to Knowhere, we can purchase several parts and supplies for our next leg of the journey,” Gamora says. “I know the Collector, and he may owe me a favor or two.”

“An’ I can ‘acquire’ things other ways if we gotta,” Yondu says. “I also have a few contacts who owe me. I’d prefer to let ‘em all keep thinkin’ I’m dead awhile longer, though.”

“It would be safer for you to remain out of the public eye for several reasons,” Gamora says, tilting her head at Peter. “We will only press you for service if necessary.”

“Great. Kinda got used ta bein’ retired,” Yondu says, but it’s without humor. 

Peter’s enormous belch rocks the table, jarring them out of the morbid mood and causing them all to fan their faces in disgust. “Stars, kid, whatchu been eatin’?” Yondu gags. 

“What?” Peter asks, oblivious. “Just the pickled charkos and a few dried bilin, and maybe a handful of atche strips…”

“He’s hitting a growing stage,” Kraglin says, choking and laughing simultaneously. “The next time he shifts into his fur, he should be almost two hundred pounds.”

“What?”

Kraglin nods. “And by the time he shifts back, he’ll look several cycles older. Maybe ten or eleven, by the chronometer’s count.”

“You guys skip ages? Why didn’t I know this?”

“It never came up before,” Kraglin replies. “But this should be better, Yondu. It’s safer for him if he looks older, right?”

“You are correct,” Gamora says, forlornly. “But I will not have my tiny tiger cub to cuddle anymore.”

“Aww, Gamora,” Peter says. “S”okay, I’ll still cuddle with you!”

“The flark ya will,” Yondu growls, and yelps when Kraglin kicks him. “What was that for?”

“He’s still not going to be thinking about ‘more than cuddling’ activities.”

“What’s more than cuddling?” Peter asks.

“Snuggling!” Yondu snaps back before anyone can give Peter the correct answer. “Gassy little cub. Get on ta yer bunk, Peter. We’s got some grown up things ta plan now.”

“But…”

“Now.”

Peter sticks out his tongue at Yondu and scampers off. “Goodnight, Papa Yondu!”

“I will rip out yer tongue, boy!”

Peter cackles and races down the gangplank to the aft. Yondu scowls for a good ten minutes afterwards, but eventually lets it go. 

Nebula says, “Papa Yondu?”

“I will _kill_ you.”

“Stop, both of you,” Gamora says. “We need to locate someplace to land so we can make repairs after we find parts on Knowhere. Otherwise we will be wandering the galaxy in a ship not fit to survive. Are the pair of you sure we cannot pull any parts from the existing scrapyard outside?”

“Not what we need, no,” Yondu replies. He rubs his head. “We’ve spent more ‘n a month going through each ship an’ pullin’ all the useful pieces. I’ve rigged parts that ain’t gonna last long if we don’t replace other parts. We need ta go where we can replenish our stock. We also need more basic supplies, includin’ clothes that fit me proper.”

He looks down at the too-large pants they found on another ship, his old boots that have practically worn from his feet. “An’ that ain’t sayin’ nothin’ ‘bout Peter and Kraglin’s clothes.”

Yondu’s Ravager jacket was the only article of clothing that went untouched in the hunt to dress Peter. While both women were fine, their male counterparts were… drafty. “Plus, we’re gonna be in even closer quarters. Gonna need cleanin’ supplies, dried and smoked foods, hard tack, fresh water purifiers. More ‘n we got here. Wanna get Kraglin kitted out with weapons. The boy, too.”

“Peter’s a child,” Kraglin protests, but Yondu shakes his head. 

“Peter’s gonna look older, ya tell me. That’ll keep him safer from the snatchers, but he’ll get looks from older street rats wantin’ ta fight him or fuck ‘im. Boy needs more ‘n claws for his protection.”

“He’s right,” Gamora says, when Kraglin looks ready to argue again. “Nebula and I have trained Peter to fight without honor, to break a hold, to run when outnumbered. But if anyone puts together he’s with Udonta, Nebula or myself, he may be in greater danger if he is unarmed.”

Kraglin closes his eyes and ducks his head, nodding. “I know you’re right,” he agrees. “It’s just. To talk about, all of this was ok. Now it’s a lot when it becomes real.”

“I’ll protect ‘im with my life, Kraglin, you know that.”

Kraglin cups Yondu’s face in his hands, kisses him. “That is the last thing I’d ever doubt,” he says, so serious that Yondu has to kiss him again. “You may be a pirate, Yondu, but you’re mine. And you love him like I do.”

Nebula clears her throat and they break apart. “To Knowhere, get parts, travel to… where? To upgrade the ship.”

“We’ll have to scan the planets we pass on the way there,” Yondu replies. “The planets I know also know me. Some of ‘em know me too well.”

“Then we have our plan. Tomorrow comes early, we’ll need rest to finish stripping the rest of the ships and the pod.”

They break from the table, Kraglin and Yondu heading towards the captain’s cabin. Peter’s already snoring by the time they undress, falling into the bed together effortlessly. Kraglin curls up close to Yondu, resting his head on Yondu’s shoulder. “Are you sorry you’re saddled with us?” he asks.

Yondu snorts. “Are ya sorry ya saddled yerselves with a worn out old pirate who’s wanted by half the galaxy?”

“Of course not!” Kraglin hisses.

“Yeah, well. Same goes here,” Yondu growls back. “Donchu ask me dumb questions, Kraglin. Ain’t never gonna walk away from ya. Ain’t never gonna tire of this. Ya got it?”

“Got it.”

Yondu grumps and growls, pulling Kraglin closer. He kisses his mate’s mouth and nuzzles against him. “Good night.”

“Good night, Yondu. I love you too.”

“Hmmph.”


	11. Knowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothing choices and a very special crate. PORN. :)

Yondu may not be sure of everything, but he knows this: with what the Collector voluntarily gives Gamora, he had to owe her a few dozen favors, not just the one. She comes back with a veritable ton of parts and materials that she, Kraglin, and Peter lug onto the _Wanderer_. While the others source cargo, Yondu connects into Novanet, finding online the rest of what they’ll need – including a quiet little planet where they can make the first of their several critical repairs.

Does he hate being left behind? Absolutely.

Does he recognize the sense of the plan? Unfortunately. He still hates that Nebula is the one who gets the honor of touring the stalls and seedy shops of Knowhere with Peter and Kraglin. That she buys the boys their first sweets, their first alcoholic beverages, their first real clothes.

He especially hates what she buys Kraglin to wear. His boy returns to the ship in butter leather black trousers, heavy black boots, a belt perfect to strap to the thigh holster and new blaster on his right hip. A long-sleeved black shirt and black leather duster set off the look. Yondu manages to say, “Gah.” And then yanks Kraglin into the nearest empty room.

Kraglin looks a little worse for wear when he’s released, but he’s grinning, so Yondu feels justified dragging him away for a blow job.

Peter, when Yondu can finally see anything beyond Kraglin’s sexiness, looks adorable in his pants, sneakers and tee. “Ya got an eye for fashion we didn’t know about?” Yondu asks Nebula, after taking a moment to coo over Peter. “Maybe ya oughta start making hats ‘er somethin’.”

“Don’t be stupid. I had a clerk help me. I told her to dress Kraglin for someone dark and dangerous. Seems she took my description to heart.”

“Ya get him anythin’ else to wear?”

“You’ll see,” she mocks.

“She-devil.”

“Maybe. I think you’ll be more impressed by the arsenal I got him.” She pushes a few crates towards Yondu, smiling. “And he was able to use each weapon with precision. Tiger stealth and coordination skills translate to knives and firearms. Who knew?”

If he didn’t want to kill her so often, he might’ve grudgingly thanked her. Instead, he grunts, grabs the pair of crates, and hauls them to the captain’s chambers. “Hope ya got me somethin’ ta wear in here too, woman!” 

She laughs at his retreating back. 

When he arrives in the captain’s cabin, he’s glad they decided to get Peter his own room. Peter’s transformation from cub to pre-teen had caused issue; the two hundred plus pound tiger hadn’t fit on the cot in their shared room any longer. Now, he’s down the hall, filling his room with trinkets and sweets thanks to Nebula.

Yondu misses the brat, but is also thrilled to have a space for he and Kraglin alone. And, speaking of, “Whatchu doin’ in here all by yerself?” he asks.

Kraglin stretches from where he’s sprawled over the bed. “Can’t find my legs,” Kraglin says. “They went limp a little while ago. Don’t know why.”

Oh. The blowjob. “Ya lookin’ ta find yer legs, or ya lookin’ ta repeat earlier?”

“Both?” Kraglin’s grin is both sweet and naughty. “Assuming you’re interested.”

Yondu hasn’t been this horny since he was a teenager. Back in those days, at the hands of Kree masters, he didn’t do much about it. But now… he intends to make up for lost time. “Lose the clothes if ya don’ want ‘em ripped off.”

Kraglin’s reply is to pull his shirt off and throw it at Yondu. “So I gotta admit, Nebula took me someplace else today. Without Peter.”

“Where’s that?”

“Something she called a personal pleasure shop,” Kraglin says, blushing. He holds up vibrantly-colored bottle of lubricant and the points to a box in the corner. “She said, and I quote, that ‘machine oil isn’t supposed to be stolen so we can fuck, so we might as well replace it with something useful.’ I may have gotten a little carried away.”

Yondu’s jealous for not getting to go, turned on by Kraglin’s willingness to get kinky, and disturbed by the idea of his seventeen-year-old mate alone in a sex shop with Nebula. He thinks about it for a second and realizes that ‘turned on’ wins the round. “Show me.”

Kraglin leaps off the bed, finishes stripping his clothes, and drags the crate forward so they can both go through it. Yondu watches as his mate pries the top off, expecting to see dildos, vibrators, cuffs and clamps.

He’s faced instead with a ton of different bottles. He picks one up; the bottles are Terran and the one in his hand says, ‘strawberry’ on the label. “What…?”

“Aren’t they great?” Kraglin asks, proudly. “They’re all natural! Some of them have warming sensations, and others can be used as body cleanser, and some of them are useful for massages!”

Yondu stares. And stares some more. “But what about toys? Ya know, didn’t ya want to try the toys?”

Kraglin gives him a confused look. “Toys? I got some books and games for Peter because Gamora’s teaching him to read, but…”

“No,” Yondu says. “Not toys for Peter. I mean _sex toys_.”

“You mean those weird rubber things? But why would I get any of those? I have you! But this stuff… it’ll make showering more fun, and long rubdowns after a tiring day, and we can slip and slide against each other in bed. Isn’t that better?”

Yondu bites his lower lip to keep from laughing at the earnest enthusiasm on Kraglin’s face. Because aww. He knew his tiger was a hedonist, but this is too adorable. “You like the way this stuff smells and feels, doncha.”

Kraglin nods and Yondu throws in the towel. “One day I’mma gonna get ya one of them weird rubber things an’ make ya lose yer mind with pleasure,” he promises. “But this stuff? Way better. Show me whatcha got.”

Kraglin beams, passing Yondu little bottles of things called ‘coconut’ and ‘apricot’ and ‘peach’ and ‘lime’ and ‘cantaloupe’ and ‘watermelon’. There’s also ‘pina colada’ and ‘grapefruit’ and ‘burnt sugar’, which Yondu – under pain of death – admits smells amazing. “So ya wanna bath? Or ya wanna have a lil nookie-nookie?”

“Guess,” Kraglin replies, and rolls them onto the bed. 

There’s definitely some slipping and sliding. And that burnt sugar gel really isn’t half bad. Not to mention, the warming gel might make Yondu so tingly that he can go three rounds in a row like a kid.

As they lay gasping for breath – an hour or two later – Yondu says, “You are forever in charge o’ buyin’ our stuff. I will never complain or question ya, deal?”

“Deal,” Kraglin gasps in return. And then they both pass out.


	12. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pitfalls of compromise. And make-up sex.

The thing Yondu's learning about relationships is that they revolve around compromise. Not that Yondu’s much into compromising; he was a pirate, after all. But....

"I'm serious," Kraglin says, giving him the eye. 

Yondu tries stoic silence and then growling, to no avail. This many weeks together and his mate is completely immune to Yondu’s glares. Yondu tries, "But it's a waste of time. I’ll just get sweaty again or covered in grease."

Come to figure, his cats are finicky. Picky. While Peter may fart and burp and scratch in the most unpleasant ways, even he is loath to go without a daily wash. Kraglin’s the same – almost catapulting from their bed to grab a rag when one of them is soaked in spunk.

In short – cats are really into hygiene. 

"I like to be clean," Kraglin explains. "And while I don't mind skipping showers when we were stuck planetside, we have a pretty vast stock of water to use on the ship. And you need a bath. "

"But..."

"And if you don't take a bath, you'll be sleeping on Peter's old cot from now on while I take the bed. "

"Heartless," Yondu grumbles. It's not like he stinks. Much. "That's blackmail, ya realize."

"I learned from the best. And if it works, I'm not against it," Kraglin admits. "You should be fine with this, Yondu. It's not like I'm asking for much. And wouldn't it be nice to shower together?"

"An' now yer bribin' me. Gotta admit I'm a l’il turned on right now."

Kraglin slaps at his arm. "If Peter and I can spend an hour a day playing chase, then you can take a Stars-cursed bath!"

That had been one of Yondu’s requests; for Kraglin to chase Peter through the ship an hour a day at minimum, because the two cats vibrated with pent-up energy otherwise. Yondu sighs, gives in. "Only cause I love ya."

Kraglin beams. "Just think, we have all those gels to use! What flavor do you want? Lime? Strawberry?"

"Surprise me."

Kraglin rushes down the gangplank to their room, disappears inside it. Yondu waits for his mate to return, shakes his head. He's gone completely soft on his tiger. "Hurry up, fer Star's sake! Don' matter much, as I'll smell like somethin' else tomorrow."

Together, they head toward the showers. Kraglin and he both strip off their clothes and Yondu stands dutifully under the spray while Kraglin soaps him up. It’s not altogether awful with his little mate scrubbing at him. Not that he’ll admit it.

“You stay here and rinse, and I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry up,” Yondu says, leaning in for a kiss. “Might wanchu ‘fore I get outta here.”

Kraglin grins and disappears. Yondu rinses off, smelling the scent of something floral from his arms. “Must’a picked that honeysuckle scent,” he muses. “Huh.”

He waits. Waits a little longer. But still no sign of Kraglin. Concerned, he shuts off the water and steps out of the wash area, only to find… nothing. No pants. No shoes. No shirt. “Kraglin?” he shouts.

Silence. “Flark,” he says. He glances around the room, noting he’s got nothing to wrap himself in, and prepares for the walk of shame back to his quarters, when…

“Sorry! I didn’t expect that to take so long!”

Kraglin’s holding a different pair of pants in his hands… they’re dark navy and almost disappear against Yondu’s skin. “Those the new ones Nebbie an’ ya got?”

“These are some of the new clothes Nebula and I got you,” he replies. “I just had to go get them.”

“What’s wrong with my others?”

“Theyneedawashandsotheymightbeinthelaundry.” 

Yondu glares at his mate. “We ain’t doin’ _laundry_.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll do it later when I scrub my other clothes.”

“Kraglin! This is space. No one’s judgin’ the stains on yer clothes.”

“I like clean clothes, now that I’m actually wearing them,” Kraglin replies. “I used to like running around in skin, but something tells me I can’t do that anymore either. So let me have this!”

“Stars,” Yondu replies. Then, as a peace offering, “Ya cleanin’ Peter’s clothes, too? Or ya wanna take turns.”

Because surely compromising on laundry would get him some nookie-nookie points, right? But Kraglin shoots him down. “Gamora taught Peter how to care for his own leathers. She and Nebula are the ones who taught me. I can do it, and I don’t mind doing yours.”

“Then why’re we arguing?” Yondu asks, confused. 

“Because you don’t understand why I want to be clean!” 

“An’ ya told me, an’ now I get it,” Yondu replies. “’S fine, Kraglin. Daily shower. Changin’ clothes. Ya can teach me how to do laundry, ain’t no big deal.”

Kraglin eyes him suspiciously. “No big deal?”

“Nope,” Yondu says. “Just ‘cause it ain’t my thing don’ mean it ain’t important to ya. I get it.”

“Hmm.”

“Ya wanna know the best part of a fight?”

“What?”

“Makin’ up,” Yondu replies. He strides over to Kraglin, scoops him up, and presses him into the wall. Kraglin’s legs fall open to wrap around Yondu’s waist and he squeaks as he’s trapped by Yondu’s arms. “Now I gotcha.”

“What’re you going to do with me?” Kraglin asks, batting his eyelashes. 

Oh, the boy’s trouble. Yondu loses most of the blood in his brain as it races to his cock. “Think I’m gonna have ta punish ya for pickin’ a fight with me.”

He kisses Kraglin before Kraglin can reply, digs his fingertips into the meat of Kraglin’s ass. “Wanna peel ya outta those pants so yer naked like me,” he says, sucking Kraglin’s earlobe into his mouth. “Wanna get in ya, make ya smell like me.”

“Oh… please!”

Yondu sets Kraglin onto his feet, strips him back to skin. He then presses Kraglin back into the wall, pushing his thigh between Kraglin’s legs. “Rub up on me,” he instructs.

Kraglin whimpers but obeys, rutting against him in short strokes. “Flark.”

“Wantchu comin’ fer me. Wanna get ya dirty, wanna get inside ya an’ stay there fer as long as I want, fuck ya hard an’ fuck ya slow, till ya can’t stand on yer own no more…”

Yondu licks two of his fingers and slides them over Kraglin’s hole, teasing his way inside. Kraglin shouts out a wordless noise and comes like it hurts, spraying spunk up Yondu’s chest. Kraglin collapses into his arms, shaking. “Feel okay, sweetheart?”

“I don’t like the fighting, but the making up is good,” Kraglin sighs. He nuzzles under Yondu’s chin, folding into Yondu’s body like a puzzle piece. “You didn’t come yet?”

“Naw. Think I’ll getcha back ta the cabin an’ sex ya up a l’il.”

“Sounds nice. And then another shower.”

“Whatcha mean, another shower? I gotta take _two of ‘em_?”

Kraglin raises his head to glare and Yondu sighs in defeat. “Right, right. Fine. Good thing yer ass is worth it.”

“Hey!”

Yondu snickers, hauls Kraglin up over his shoulder, and strides down the gangplank towards their room. He ignores Gamora’s shriek of “PANTS!” and dumps Kraglin on their bed, kicking the door closed behind him.

He’s right, of course. The second shower is totally worth it.


	13. Ravager Family Escapades Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Wanderer_ becomes spaceworthy. A run-in with Stakar. Remember, folks, in this AU, Yondu never transported kids, and therefore wasn't shunned!

Yondu’s clever design, the ship’s built out with cannons, cloaking, shielding, and two different sets of energy-efficient engines. They rewire the waste systems to be more effective and ensure a better way to keep the bulky behemoth clean and running smoothly. It’s not the _Eclector_ , may she rest in peace, but the _Wanderer_ is going to be his pride and joy.

Yondu’s tigers manage most of the brute strength and heavy lifting, and Kraglin’s slim frame bulks up a little in the process. Yondu finds himself a little obsessive about both his mate and the ship. Eh.

During their initial three months back in space, Peter and Kraglin learn to walk outside the ship in zero-grav. Nebula ‘hires’ a couple crew members to take over some menial tasks. Yondu teaches Kraglin to fly. Peter shows Nebula and Gamora how to tribal dance. And somehow, they manage to save an actual princess from being kidnapped. Really, it was always only a matter of time before they found themselves within sights of the Ravager clans.

Yondu sits on the bridge, clutching his fingers around the arms of the captain’s chair. They’re still cloaked, unable to be seen, and he’s maneuvering them around the giant freighter ship the Ravagers are intent on robbing. Unfortunately, Yondu had also hoped to rob the larger craft for some supplies they need. 

“What are your intentions?” Gamora asks, glancing out the view screen. “If they loot that ship, we’ll lose all chance of restocking until we jump to another quadrant.”

“I know.”

“There are only four ships surrounding the freighter,” Nebula adds. “They don’t know we’re here. We could take them…”

“No,” Yondu snaps. “Ain’t breakin’ the Code an’ killin’ ‘em by stabbin’ ‘em in the back. Ain’t my style.”

“You wish to fight them fairly?”

“Nope. I’mma waitin’ ta see if I recognize any o’ the other ships that’ll be comin’. An’ if we can talk to ‘em or not.”

“But wouldn’t that put you back in the line of fire?”

“Been more ‘n a year since I left ‘em and they’re doin’ fine without me,” Yondu shrugs. “Ain’t goin’ back. Just ain’t worried about talkin’ to ‘em if I see… aha!”

A fifth Ravager ship arrives, larger than the others. Stakar’s vessel, and Yondu grins. “Ain’t nobody I’d rather deal with than my ol’ pal.”

“Are you sure this is wise?” Gamora asks him, and he nods. 

“Ain’t ever doubted Stakar. Ain’t worried about him meetin’ ya or meetin’ Kraglin and Peter. We’re settled here.”

Gamora arches an eyebrow, but doesn’t argue with him. “You should call Kraglin and Peter to come up here, so they know what’s going on.”

Yondu nudges his mate through their bond, agreeing with Gamora. “Give ‘em a minute ta get here an’ then we’ll open a channel. Where’re Meda and Targ?”

“Meda and Targ are in the galley and the plumbing, respectively,” Nebula says. “I comm’d them to let them know what was going on, but to stay put.”

“And what’s goin’ on?” a new voice asks. Yondu grins at the sullen seven-year-old. “I was napping and Kraglin woke me up.”

“Where is Kraglin?”

“Right behind you.”

Yondu looks at his two cats with abject fondness. “Sorry ‘bout that, Petey-bird,” Yondu teases. The little cat gives him a grumpy smile. “Know ya need yer beauty sleep. But we’ve got pirates ta deal with.”

“Pirates?”

Kraglin joins Yondu by the captain’s chair, sharp eyes finding the ships on the view screen. “You know them?”

“I know their clan chief. He’s the one that saved my life, back in the day.”

“Stakar,” Kraglin nods. “Can you still trust him?”

“’Bout as far as ya can trust any pirate.”

Kraglin rolls his eyes. “As if I didn’t know you by now. You want to hail him?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we gonna meet _real_ pirates?” Peter asks, perking up. “For serious?”

“Whatchu mean, ‘real pirates’, boy?” Yondu scowls. “Ain’t I sittin’ right here? Am I chopped meat, now?”

Peter flaps a hand at Yondu. “You know what I mean, Papa,” Peter slips out. Stars-damn if he doesn’t call Yondu ‘papa’ now and then and Yondu doesn’t fuss about it because he secretly kind of loves it. “I mean tough guys. Fighters. Those kinds of pirates.”

“Peter, you’re just making it worse,” Nebula says, snickering at the indignant look on Yondu’s face. “I think we might just wait to watch whether they can defeat that freighter before we advance.”

Yondu pulls Kraglin into his lap and they watch as the Ravagers circle the larger ship. Without warning, the big freighter pops a hatch and fires some sort of… ray? Two of the Ravager ships explode and Yondu leaps to his feet, dumping Kraglin on the floor as he screams, “What the flark?”

The other three ships open fire, and the freighter takes aim. “Donchu dare!” Yondu shouts, as if the freighter can hear him. “Nebula! Fire on that ship!”

Nebula mutters, “I don’t take orders from you,” but swings around in her chair and takes aim. “Hold on, everyone!” 

As she shouts, she fires; the _Wanderer’s_ cannons ring outside the ship, dragging across the bow of the freighter. The freighter, with four ships firing upon it, has no choice but to either surrender or explode. After too many direct hits, the captain opens a channel, crying out for a cease-fire.

Yondu picks up the channel, receiving but not transmitting, and hears Stakar’s voice come over the line. Stakar tells the other captain to prepare for boarding.

“Do we go in while Ravagers are onboard?” Kraglin asks.

“I’ll spacewalk over with Gamora,” Yondu replies. “Y’all stay here and stay alert in case we need ta come back quick.”

“You’re not going over there without me,” Kraglin says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Absolutely not. I’m gonna watch your back or you’re not going at all.”

“Kraglin…”

“Ain’t open for discussion!” Kraglin snarls. Yondu sees his boy’s fangs elongating. “You’re not gonna go somewhere dangerous and leave me here to worry.”

“I can go too!” Peter says. “I’m capable of sneaking!”

“Nope,” Yondu says. “Gamora and I’ll be fine. Ain’t puttin’ ya in danger. Either of ya.”

“Not your choice alone, _Mate_ ,” Kraglin replies.

“I wish I had those fluffy corn snacks to munch,” a loud voice says, cutting into their argument. Gamora. “This is better than theater.”

“Ain’t funny,” Yondu snaps. “Don’t got time ta worry ‘bout you two while we’re stealin’ medicine an’ supplies from under Stakar’s nose. Ya stay here. Nebula, Gamora – y’all agree with me!”

“You should take Gamora and Kraglin,” Nebula says. “Kraglin’s right, the two of you would be better off with backup. He’s exceptional in his fighting ability, Yondu. You know this.”

“Traitorous witch…”

Kraglin elbows Yondu in the ribs. “Just say yes.”

“Fine,” Yondu grunts. “Ain’t likin’ it though.”

Gamora touches Kraglin’s shoulder so the two of them glare at Yondu together. “We will be honored to fight beside you, but let’s try to get in and out unnoticed, shall we?”

“’Course,” Yondu replies. “We got our list o’ what we need. Let’s move as fast as possible, yeah?”

They gear up with guns and knives and a few sacks to haul back the goods they acquire. As they stand by the airlock, Yondu gives his mate a quick up-and-down. “What?” Kraglin asks.

“Nothin’. Just lookin’ at ya. An’… love ya, kid.”

“Love ya too. Stop worrying.”

“Right.”


	14. Ravager Family Escapades Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin meets Stakar and his crew and kicks ass. Yondu's not impressed at all. Nope.

The freighter’s silent when they arrive. Gamora uses a torch to cut through the side of the ship, dumping them into a storage room. As soon as they step out of the vastness of space and get into a side vent, Yondu whistles his yaka so that it’s at the ready. “Gotta move quick an’ quiet,” he says to Kraglin.

Kraglin grins. “I’ve been hunting many times, you know. I have some idea of what I’m doing.”

“An’ ya ain’t never had prey that can shootcha back,” Yondu says. “Jus’… let me fuss atcha, will ya?”

Kraglin halts, twists his body into Yondu’s and scent marks him. “Ok, Yondu.”

“Brat.”

Gamora raises her guns and Yondu notes the way Kraglin has a blaster in one hand and a wicked, curved blade in his other. They stalk down a gangplank, duck through another vent, and stop as they enter a medical bay. Fortunately, the only person on staff is a three-eyed female, who raises her hands in immediate surrender. “I don’t want to stop you,” she says. “Take whatever you want.”

Yondu grins. “Thank you. We will.”

Gamora and Kraglin fill their bags as Yondu keeps an eye on the door. “Hurry,” he says, as he hears footsteps from the hall. “Got company.”

“Shit,” Gamora says, and moves double-time. “How long?”

“Thirty seconds. Gotta go.”

Kraglin shoves the last of the gauze and syringes into his bag and says, “Back through the vent?”

“Yep. Move!” Yondu shouts, as he sees the rush of shadows coming at them. “Up ya get, boy!”

Gamora hoists herself into the vent, then grabs Kraglin’s bag and Kraglin. Yondu turns to the door and whistles his arrow out, skewering the first of the angry pirates into the room. “Yondu!” Kraglin shouts, and Yondu runs for the vent.

He grabs Kraglin’s hand as he’s hauled up into the opening. “We’ve been spotted,” he says, drolly. They take off at a dead-run for their entry point, only to stumble from the vent directly into a group of ten pirates.

There’s silence for a second and then it’s war. Yondu kills three of the opposing crew before anyone can draw a weapon, and Gamora and Kraglin hold their own against the others. With the ten adversaries down, they tear around a corner, intent on leaving as quickly as possible, when a voice yells, “UDONTA!”

Yondu whips his head around to see Stakar charging after them. “Yondu Udonta, you sonofabitch!”

“Shit,” Yondu mutters. “Hold up!”

Gamora and Kraglin stop, and Kraglin goes a step further; he draws his gun and steps between Yondu and Stakar, aiming for Stakar’s chest. “Easy, boy,” Yondu says. He rests a hand on Kraglin’s hip, squeezing gently. “Ain’t ‘fraid o’ him.”

Stakar and what’s left of his crew stops about fifteen feet from Yondu, Gamora and Kraglin. Stakar’s staring with his mouth half-open. “Yondu. You ugly flarkin’ a-hole, I’ve never been so happy ta see ya!”

Yondu laughs. He steps from behind Kraglin, strides over to Stakar, and embraces the other man in a bone-crunching hug. “’S good ta see ya, Stakar.”

“Guns down!” Stakar orders his crew. “Show some respect for one of the best Ravagers to ever live.”

“Aw, you’ll make me blush.”

Stakar laughs. “You bastard. We lit the lights for you.”

The comment has them both sobering quickly. “We lit the lights for you,” Stakar repeats. “Stars, Yondu. Why didn’t you comm?”

“Wanted ta retire after the Kree shot down the _Eclector_. Didn’t have another out. Y’all thought me dead an’ that was good ‘nough.”

Their conversation’s cut off as Kraglin pounces on one of Stakar’s crewmen. “Eh, boy!” Yondu snarls, until he sees the blade in the crewman’s hand. Shit, Kraglin’s just saved his life. “Nicely done.”

Kraglin nods at him, keeps the larger man pinned to the ground. He bares his still-blunt teeth at the Ravager. “Ain’t likin’ the idea o’ you hurtin’ Yondu,” he snarls.

“He’s a traitor to the colors!” the idiot on the floor shouts. “Fakin’ his own death, an’ fer what?”

No one gets to hear more from the man, because Kraglin slams his knife into the other’s neck. “No one gets to say anything about Yondu Udonta’s honor and lives!”

The rest of Stakar’s crew goes quiet, watching to see what their leader does at the death. Stakar nudges the body with his toe and spits on it. “Y’all heard the man. No one speaks of Udonta in my presence, either.”

Then he turns to Kraglin. “You look too scrawny to be able to hold that knife, let alone wield it,” Stakar says, admiring. “I take it you’re Yondu’s first mate?”

“My only mate,” Yondu replies, enjoying the play on words. “He’s mine, Stakar. Bitten and bred.”

Stakar blinks, then grins. “Ya old bastard. Got yourself a young one, didja?”

“Eh, flark yerself,” Yondu says. He feels his cheeks heat. “Stakar Ogord, this is Kraglin, my mate. Kraglin, this is Stakar Ogord. My first Ravager captain an’ friend.”

The two men eye each other cautiously. Gamora breaks the tension and clears her throat. “I am Gamora, daughter of Thanos,” she says. “And I will not hesitate to kill any man that dares harm my two companions or myself.”

Flark, there goes the tension in the room again. The pirates behind Stakar growl and snarl; Kraglin takes this as a sign to lengthen his fangs a little and _roar_. Yondu shields his ears at the deafening sound, watches as his little mate sends the others scurrying for cover. “Sweetheart,” he says. “Ain’t no one here gonna matchu for sheer scary power.”

Kraglin smirks. “Just makin’ sure.”

“What the flark are ya when ya change?” Stakar asks, shaking his head. He’s the first to recover from the sound. “Yondu. Ya travel with a daughter of genocide and a shapeshifter. Ya been dead almost a year an’ a half. Ya got a lot o’ ‘splaining ta do.”

“Yeah, probably,” Yondu says, just to be a dick. “Ya wanna come ta’ our ship an’ meet the rest o’ my family?”

Stakar arches an eyebrow at the word family. ‘Ya wanna tell me somethin’?”

“Rather show ya,” Yondu replies. “Bring Aleta. She’ll probably wanna meet ‘em all, too.”

Stakar nods. “Be at yer ship in an hour.”

The Ravagers turn down the gangplank; most of them, anyway. A few walk backwards, unsure whether to trust Kraglin not to kill them or not. Yondu grins widely as the last one disappears. “You’re a scary l’il shit when ya wanna be.”

Kraglin shrugs. “I’m not letting anyone get between the two of us,” he says. “Not when I don’t know them or trust them.”

“I was glad to be able to spectate, myself,” Gamora adds. “You are a marvel, little cub. I hope one day to hunt with both you and Peter in this same manner.”

Yondu sniffs. “Don’t mention Peter. Don’ want my baby ta grow up too fast.”

They both look at him and he clears his throat, realizing what he said. “Shaddup.”

He manfully ignores the snickering as he leads them back to the _Wanderer_.


	15. Summing It All Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final scene. Thank you to EVERYONE who has read and commented!

It comes as no surprise that Aleta, Gamora, and Nebula become instant friends. Three bloodthirsty, knife-wielding women in one room? It also comes as no surprise that Yondu, Kraglin, and Peter flee to a different part of the ship, glad to still be alive. “I swear Nebbie takes delight in makin’ me want ta knife her.”

“Yondu,” Kraglin scolds. “You aggravate her equally. You’re like one person split into two bodies.”

“Ya take that back!”

They’re sitting in the observation deck; Peter lounges on the floor in cat form, while Kraglin sits squished with Yondu in a chair, and Stakar sits on the bench across from them. The other Ravager captain shakes his head at the antics of the mated pair in front of him. “Ya got yerself whipped by a teenager,” Stakar says, sadly. 

“Weren’t intentional,” Yondu replies. “Jus’ happened. An’ the kid came along as extra baggage.”

Stakar chuckled. “Always knew ya liked ta collect shiny things. Never realized ya liked ta collect furry things, too.”

“Yondu saved our lives. My life,” Kraglin says. “He’s kept your Code all this time, no matter if he were acting as pirate or not. Peter and I were honored to go with him and act as crew.”

“Ain’t judgin’,” Stakar says. “Got my wife as a co-captain, don’t I?”

“Depends,” Yondu says. “As ta whether Gamora and Nebula give ‘er back ta you o’ not.”

“They’ll return her,” Stakar mutters, grouchily. “I don’t care if they are the assassin daughters of Thanos. Them be fightin’ words.”

“Like ta see ya say that to their faces,” Yondu says. 

Stakar ignores him. “So y’all met on a backwater planet, fell in love, and ran to the Stars ta live out yer days? Sounds like some crazy story ta me. ‘Specially when you add in the adopted kid an’ the womenfolk.”

“An’ yet, here we are.”

“What’re ya plannin’ on doin’ from here? Since you’re not comin’ back to the fold.”

Yondu sighs. Stakar had pushed and pushed hard for them to rejoin the Ravager crew, but Yondu’s heart was no longer in it. “Don’ know where we’ll go from here. Maybe stay together forever. Maybe me ‘n Kraglin ‘n Peter will strike out on our own someday. Got lots o’ time.”

“And lots of adventures to find,” Kraglin adds. He kisses Yondu, comfortable in front of the other captain. “I want us to see everything out there. As much as we can. Gonna watch each other’s backs.”

“You can comm if you ever need us,” Yondu says. “But we’re going to go our own way. It’s not what I ever expected, but what I always wanted. Jus’ never knew it.”

“Ya happy?”

Yondu doesn’t hesitate. “Yeah.”

Stakar nods. “When I snatched you from the Kree, ya were the angriest thing I’d ever met. Didn’t want no one’s help, didn’ care ‘bout nothin’. ‘S nice ta see this side of ya, Yondu. Aleta an’ I never thought to see it. I always had a soft spot for ya, I hope ya know that.”

“I do. Found my own soft spots.” Yondu hugs Kraglin, strokes a hand over Peter’s head. “Gonna do everythin’ I can to protect them.”

“Tha’s all ya can do,” Stakar agrees.

With that, the dark-haired Ravager stands. “Gotta get back to my ship. Aleta too. Gonna split up the freighter’s haul among the crew an’ get back on route ta our next target. Don’ think I missed ya robbin’ that medbay. Gonna pay ya back for that sometime.”

Yondu grins. “Anytime. Pay ya with interest.”

The two Ravagers nod at each other, and Yondu and Kraglin walk Stakar back to the main airlock, where Aleta, Gamora, and Nebula are promising to keep in contact about ‘their idiot men’. Yondu refuses to touch the conversation with a thirty-foot spear. “Aleta, it was good ta see ya.”

She punches him in the chest, making him wheeze. “You fake your death again an’ I find out, I’ll have yer balls,” she threatens.

Yondu steps behind Kraglin in genuine fear. “No ma’am.”

Aleta growls, dons her facemask, and steps out the airlock. Stakar glances longingly at his wife. “Isn’t she wonderful?” he asks, then follows her out.

Gamora and Nebula snicker, then turn their attention to Yondu and Kraglin. “Where’s Peter?”

“Asleep in the observation deck.”

“I’ll go see to him,” Nebula says, and leaves them. Gamora follows her.

Yondu watches them go, finds himself with his arms full of his mate. They watch Nebula and Gamora talk, disappearing around a corner. “I love you,” Kraglin says.

“Love ya too.” Yondu pulls Kraglin flush against him. “Where ya wanna go next, sweetheart? All the stars are open to us.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll follow you anywhere.”

And that sentiment, Yondu knows, will be returned every day for the rest of his life. 

THE END


End file.
